


Hinata

by haramiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haramiya/pseuds/haramiya
Summary: If a girl leaves her village to attain more power, is it treason? Or a noble goal.





	1. Hinata

 

Shaky hands grasped as she slowly looked over her route. Orochimaru’s hideout was rumored to be somewhere in that X she had marked, and she was going to find it. She had packed and repacked just to make sure she had everything to survive in case she ever got lost or decided to go back. With one final look towards the village she took a step outside the gate, and almost contemplated sneaking back home… No, she needed to get stronger and this seemed like the only way. Even though she just had a rumor to go off of she held onto the hope that despite her frail state, there would be some value found in her. With that she set off.

~ 

She knew she had found it when a sword was being pointed at her face. Ordinarily one would assume it could be any ninja protecting their territory, but she noticed a mass of dark hair and red eyes.

“You’re going to tell me who you are, what you’re doing here and why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” Hinata’s knees shook, though she knew that voice. Fear caught in her throat, and it seemed to have robbed her ability to speak.

This was a bad move, Sasuke Uchiha (as she had surmised when she saw the sharingan swirling in his eyes) had sheathed his sword but frowned. Lightning crackled in an open palm as she heard a whisper, an unmistakable uttering of “chidori.”

In a panic Hinata’s hand extended, byakugan pulsing as her own hand smacked his arm away, rendering it limp. “I’m sorry!” She screamed, stumbling back and falling on her behind. “You were just so sudden I had to react.” Hinata quickly scrambled up, cradling the raven haired boy’s arm in her hands. “I can unblock them for you, you’ll just have to give me a minute.”

 

He stared, eyes looking her over as if analyzing her. “Why are you here?” He inquired coldly, it was easy to deal with his piercing stare considering she had something occupying her. Hinata’s fingers were diligent as she answered, “I had heard that you had committed high treason and became a nukenin. Rumors started that you had gone to Orochimaru but when I asked Naruto-kun…” Her voice trailed off as she finished returning circulation to his arm.

“Naruto..?”

“Hmm?” She seemed to forget what she was saying until her hands moved away from his arm. “Oh, he refused to answer. It kind of looked like he started crying but he refused to admit it even when I clearly saw the tears. I..Felt bad.”

Sasuke made a noise that seemed like annoyance and turned around. “You were here for Orochimaru right? I’ll take you to him, he’ll decide whether you die or not.”

And with that he walked off, Hinata moving behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an AU (that, techincally could never feasibly happen but that's why we call them AUs!!) that I created and was typing out in google docs. I really enjoy sasuhina as a pairing and their tag is basically dead so here's a multi chapter fic to compensate. I hope you all like it and put any criticisms in the comments section!


	2. Chapter 2

Not so surprisingly, Sasuke was annoyed. He didn’t like defeat, and he liked it even less when it was clear said defeat was caused by underestimating his opponent. The girl currently speaking to his teacher did not seem like the fighting type. She seemed awkward and anxious and overly in love with a yellow idiot, yet her reaction time was unparalleled. If she wasn’t certainly being brutally experimented on right now he would’ve questioned how she was able to do it. 

“Your room is right here Hinata.” The unmistakable voice of Kabuto came from the entrance to his room, Sasuke shot up and his face soured instantly. There she was, her goofy looking self with that small backpack. 

“She’s staying here? I thought this room was supposed to be for me and me only.” 

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. “Well now it isn’t. Orochimaru figured that you two rooming with each other would be good for your morale. You’re both ex leaf ninja after all.” He chuckled for a moment before gesturing to the bed on the other side of the room. “Put what you have over there, that’s where you’ll be sleeping for the entirety of your stay.” And with that he turned on his heel and walked out as Hinata shuffled over to her section of the room.

“Hey.” 

Her face shot up, “Oh! I’m sorry we have to share a room, Orochimaru said it’d be better to room together since he likes to keep things organized and like Kabuto said your morale.” 

“...I’ll have to question him about that line of thinking later but that’s not what I wanted to talk about. What I wanted to talk about was you. How do you move so fast?” 

Hinata frowned, “What do you mean-” A punch was thrown her way and she reflexively blocked it, letting out a yelp. 

“That.” 

He watched Hinata rub her forehead as she tried to regulate her breathing, an explanation coming between panicked breaths. “It’s my..Training. We’re supposed to react to everything to the point where it’s just..Instinct. C-could you not do that unprompted please?” 

Odd reaction. “Fine.” He said, casually slipping back into bed. “Anyways it’s late, I’m going to sleep.” 

“Good night.” She muttered as he closed his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata awoke to a smiling Kabuto hovering over her, as she rubbed her eyes she heard his optimistic voice ring in her ears.

“Right on time new recruit. You’re needed in the sparring room, you have ten minutes to get ready. Meet you there!”

She opened her mouth to ask why on earth she was being called on such short notice and looked to see Sasuke had already left his bed. Maybe he had been called off to do something himself? Sighing, she carefully made her bed and made sure she looked as presentable as she could before looking around for the sparring room.

After about five minutes of looking she had finally stumbled upon it. It was a wide open room with various obstacles off to the side, in the middle was a field that Sasuke was standing in, Kabuto and Orochimaru on either side watching him.

Hinata tentatively walked to Orochimaru’s side, watching as Sasuke cut down training dummies in front of him with great speed.

“Sasuke is simply marvelous isn’t he? All of that raw power.” Orochimaru said after awhile, he looked to Hinata, observing her. “I wonder if you’ll be as useful as he is, Hinata. I have heard the Sharingan is simply a lower form of the Byakugan.”

As he cut down the last dummy, Sasuke sheathed his sword and gave Orochimaru a blank look. “One day you’re going to have to give me something that’s actually a challenge, snake. These dummies are boring and their attacks are choreographed. Give me someone to spar against.” His eyes fell on Hinata, “Someone like her.”

Hinata’s face burned as she looked down, anxiety welling up in her chest.

“With the way she looks it’s like you’d be throwing her to a rabid dog.” Kabuto observed, only serving to worsen Hinata’s anxiety.

Orochimaru gestured to the field, looking down at Hinata. “Why don’t we see if he’s correct?” He said.

Nodding she made her way onto the field, facing Sasuke and moving into the traditional Hyuga stance and activating her Byakugan.

Sasuke threw his sword to the side, sheath and all as his sharingan swirled in his eyes. “If you don’t come at me with the intention to kill, then this fight is going to be over in less than a minute.”

As soon as he finished his sentence he came at her like lightning, aiming a punch to Hinata’s ribcage. Hinata moved out of the way swiftly but did not return any blows.

It continued on like this for awhile, Sasuke trying to administer deadly punches and Hinata simply moving out of the way or deflecting them.

Sasuke moved back, clearly frustrated. “Take this serious idiot! I’m sure you saw some openings that entire time!”

Hinata’s face showed hesitation, but soon she nodded. “I..Yes, okay. Come at me..Again.”

There was a crackling noise as electricity lit up in Sasuke’s hand.

“Sasuke I don’t think-” Kabuto was cut off as he heard the word “CHIDORI” screamed.

Ever patient, Hinata widened her stance, focusing on Sasuke’s speed. As she saw him thrust his hand forward she parried, wincing as she came into contact with his hand and disabled his chakra points. Immediately she followed it up with a palm to his chest, standing back and breathing more heavily than before as he staggered and coughed up blood.

“I blocked off the chakra flowing to your arm and partially to your heart, if I had put anymore force behind it it’s likely your heart would’ve stopped.” She explained, watching him try and maintain his footing.

“So that’s what you’ve been hiding from me? This...Power. Defeating you is going to be..Exciting.” More blood sprang out of Sasuke’s his mouth as Kabuto ran to his side.  Soon he was being taken off to be treated as the vomiting decreased to simply coughing.

Now there Hinata was, standing in front of an interested Orochimaru. “A wonderful display Hinata. This is one of the first times I’ve seen the Hyuga gentle fist in action with such power behind it. You’re truly shaping up to be an interesting pupil.”

Quickly Hinata bowed her head, a quick “thank you” fell from her lips as she silently moved to exit the field.

God, what had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think realistically, pre time skip Hinata would most likely be able to take Sasuke in a fight so this conformed to my headcanon. My reason being she has formal training by the Hyuga clan to back her up and before training with Orochimaru for 2 years Sasuke was shown to be in bad form, considering Naruto outpaced him and he had to use his curse mark to defeat him. This is most likely going to change when the timeskip hits (which will be in a few chapters, there's only so much content I can work with since we were never given an idea of what exactly Sasuke was doing -.- another failure of kishimoto's)


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke moved anxiously as he waited for Kabuto to finish his check up, looking towards the door.

“Settle down, I have to make sure she didn’t do any permanent damage to your chakra pathways.”

“It’s been weeks, if she did any damage don’t you think you would’ve found it by now?” Sasuke retorted, clearly irritated.

“I’m not familiar with the Byakugan or the gentle fist style, it’s been a close kept secret within the clan so there very well could be hidden after effects. Maybe if you didn’t let her nearly kill you you wouldn’t be in this situation.” Kabuto said, smirking as he saw Sasuke fixing his mouth to give a scalding reply. “Anyways I don’t have time for petty arguments, I haven’t detected anything so you’re free to go.”

Sasuke glared and slipped his shirt back on, moving out of the medical room to a waiting Hinata.

“Um, I’m sorry.” She bowed her head, as she folded her hands. “If I had gone for a less vital area maybe he wouldn’t have insisted on all these checkups.”

“If you hadn’t, I would have killed you.” Sasuke smirked as Hinata’s eyes widened. “Settle down, I was only half joking.”

“Oh, you were joking.” She nodded, not seeming to be affected by the remark of it only being half a joke.

“So what is it.”

“Eh?”

“The reason you’re here. What is it.”

“Oh!” Hinata seemed to have a revelation before she spoke again, “Orochimaru said one of his experiments has escaped, he wants them back before they get too far.”

Sasuke groaned. “Annoying.” He muttered. This seemed like nothing but a glorified fetch quest, wasn’t he getting too old to be doing the equivalent of finding someone’s lost pet? Then again..

“Hey Hinata. Have you been out of here?”

“Out..? Umm..No not really. Was I supposed to be?”

Well that explained it, surprising no one he had paired the two together. For all his oddness Orochimaru did know Sasuke well, seeing Hinata’s strength had piqued his interest and said interest meant the need to be ever closer to her in an effort to observe how such strength evolved. Perhaps, there was even a chance he could spot a weakness for when they fought again.

“Let’s go” He said, walking off as Hinata followed behind him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken awhile, but they had finally cornered him and Sasuke was sufficiently angry. Being led on a wild goose chase and put in several genjutsus wasn’t really the best recipe for mental stability at the moment. Maybe he could just kill the man and let it be over with.

“Please come back to the hideout.” Hinata urged him.

The man yelled out something incoherent in response and ran at Hinata, there was a flash of steel and the the man stopped, chest gushing blood as he fell to the ground. A disgruntled Sasuke stood behind him as he wiped his sword of any blood.

“He didn’t really seem that useful anyways. Let’s go.” He turned around and walked off.

Hinata stared at the man’s corpse, leaning down and closing his eyes before turning around to follow Sasuke.

“You didn’t…”

“Speak up.”

“You didn’t have to kill him. I could’ve convinced him to come back.”

“Tch” Sasuke continued forward.

“My father used to talk about how empathetic I was. How it could be a weakness if I didn’t learn when and when not to care. I think you could benefit from that type of thinking.”

“I’m not looking for someone to preach to me, especially someone who left their village on a whim. Did you even have a goal for coming here?”

“That’s..” Hinata opened her mouth, as if ready to protest but closed her mouth immediately.

There was nothing but silence as they returned, Kabuto stood at the entrance expecting someone to trail behind them.

“He’s dead.” Sasuke said nonchalantly, walking past Kabuto.

“What? Sasuke that was one of my subjects! I was close to a breakthrough-”

  
“If it was one of _yours_ then this situation mattered even less to me than previously. Now leave me alone, I’m tired.” With those words he headed off his to his room.

Kabuto sighed, turning to Hinata. “So how was the mission? Sorry you had to start off paired with that Uchiha. A lot of people have said he’s insufferable to work with.”

“It was..Alright. Though like he said it was tiring.” She smiled back at him. “I’ll be heading off to sleep. If you need me for anything wake me up please, I’d be happy to help!”

Hinata walked quickly after Sasuke to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Sasuke was surprised to see Hinata out of bed and on the training field with another test subject. He stood at the entrance, observing them in curiosity.

At first he simply saw her deflecting blows, and he clicked his tongue.   
“Pacifistic as always.” He muttered.

He turned to leave then heard a loud grunt, frowning Sasuke turned back around and saw the man on the floor, coughing furiously.

“Ah um!! Thank you for sparring with me! I didn’t apply a lot of strength to that strike so you should be fine after a few hours with some medical attention.” She smiled, bowed then headed for the door.

“What happened?” Sasuke questioned as Hinata passed him.

“I’ve been working on a new technique for the gentle fist and I wanted to test it out. It’s..Only a rough concept but if I can get it right I should be much stronger.” Hinata continued walking, forcing Sasuke to follow her as she made her way to the medical room.

“You’re telling me you can just make techniques up on the fly?”

“Not really. This was something that was being taught to me before I...Left the village. I’m just trying to do it on my own without assistance.” Hinata attempted to make her way to the bandages, but Sasuke soon moved to block her way, eyes glittering.

“You never said anything about this for the last few weeks...What’s with this determination all of the sudden.”

Hinata smiled up at him, “You asked me if I had a goal. Well..I do. To get strong enough so I won’t be a burden.”

And with that she passed him to an occupied Kabuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. I know not a lot of people were reading this fic but I stumbled upon it in my docs again and I wanna update it. For those who are reading it as well as myself.


	6. Hinata Shipuuden

2 Years Later

 

Hinata’s back hit the ground hard as she felt the cold edge of Sasuke’s blade touching her neck. For a moment they stared at each other, each one breathing heavily until Hinata broke the silence.

“I concede.”

“That fast?” Sasuke moved off of her and pulled her up.

“I’m still tired from yesterday...Kabuto insisted we spar because he wanted to make sure his combat was up to par- Um..That doesn’t mean I wasn’t fighting my hardest though. You’re getting a lot more powerful Sasuke-kun.”

A wide grin spread over Sasuke’s face, “Don’t worry idiot, Orochimaru and I were training so I’m tired too. You don’t have to justify yourself to me, I thought we talked about that.”

“R-Right. I’m sorry!” She nodded.

“And stop apologiz- You know what, nevermind. I’m going to go see if he’s back.”

Hinata nodded again, following after him. She still wasn’t used to this new location in Kusagakure and Sasuke was rarely around to guide her. His training had become much more intensive over the last two years and they were often separated. It was clear he was Orochimaru’s favorite, but that didn’t mean she got off easy to begin with. Though she did notice Sasuke was starting to grow exponentially compared to her, and it was making her anxious. If she didn’t catch up soon Orochimaru would deem her useless and kill her, or even lock her up when she had just gotten comfortable with someone. Hinata let out a shaky breath as they stood at the entrance.

The door opened to a smiling Orochimaru and someone trailing behind him.

“Oi, you’ve been gone too long. I want to start training again.”

“I haven’t forgotten, that will continue shortly. Right now, I’d like to introduce you to someone.”

A man with pale skin waved at the pair, an apathetic smile on his face.

“This is Sai, he was your replacement on the team you held dear to you. Team Seven.” Orochimaru said.

Hinata’s eyes widened as she stared at him, “You’re with..Naruto and the others.”

“I’ll leave you three to do some catching up.” With that Sasuke’s mentor walked off.

Sai looked from Hinata to Sasuke and opened his mouth then closed it.

“If you’re going to say something say it.” Sasuke said, obviously irritated.

“...Naruto’s been worried about the both of you. He mentioned Sasuke being here but I had never guessed a Hyuga-” Sai stopped suddenly as he felt Sasuke’s glare, absolutely paralyzed.

Hinata looked to Sasuke, and felt her legs shake. It was pure killing intent, it was rare for him to project it so fiercely so she didn’t have the ability to get used to it.

There was complete silence until Sasuke seemed to let up, it was an unspoken warning to cease his talking. Yet Sai didn’t seem to take the hint.

“Naruto thinks of you as a brother, Sasuke. And from what they’ve told me your clan has been very worried about you Hinata Hyuga. You’re set to inherit the position as head.”

“That’s alright...Hanabi can handle it.” Hinata said, looking away.

Sasuke seemed surprised for a moment as he gave a brief stare to her, but that expression faded fast as lightning charged in his hands and he aimed for Sai’s chest.

There was a crash heard as Sai had quickly retreated, moving out of the way just in time.

“Tch.” Sasuke clicked his tongue and turned back to Hinata. “You have a little sister?”

Hinata opened her mouth but was interrupted by a familiar voice yelling out Sai’s name. “That’s..”

“Naruto” They said in unison.

“Others are likely with him, do we..Go?”

“They aren’t going to leave otherwise right? Besides, I’m interested in seeing if I can finally kill him.”

With that he turned on his heel and walked off, Hinata stumbling after him.


	7. Chapter 7

They were in the same position, Sasuke’s blade at her throat as she laid on the ground, breathing heavily. The only difference being they had began training in a secluded field as her mouth formed around the words, “concede” before Sasuke narrowed his eyes.   
“No, don’t give up. Go again, you need to beat me. I need you to show more than this.” She saw the red swirl in his eyes, the utter frustration in them, the utter disappointment. Hinata wouldn’t mind it if those feelings were aimed at her but...

She gulped and got back up, a small whisper of Byakugan came from her lips. “You expected more from Naruto-kun.” She said as Sasuke came at her again, a flash of steel as she quickly retrieved a kunai to stop the blade in its tracks. “You wanted to see how he’d grown and he hasn’t grown at all. He’s...Still the same.”

Sasuke maintained the same stoic face he always had during their training, one of absolute focus.

Unfortunately for him, Hinata had learned in their two years of close proximity that his actions and most of all his eyes betrayed the rest of him. She knew she had hit a nerve when she saw him quickly step back and quickly form the hand signs.

She stepped as far right as she could as a scorching fireball was shot towards her, hopping off the ground soon after to strike at Sasuke. He blocked it, of course, and they were in a stalemate. Blocking each other’s blows and trying to find a weak point in each of their carefully crafted defenses as metal clanked against metal.

Sasuke was visibly getting frustrated, a rare occurrence for him. It only got worse as he heard Hinata’s words.

“I saw you trembling Sasuke-kun.” She was always more bold with her words as they fought, attributing it to the heat of the moment. “You only do that when you’re excited about what’s to come.”

He was getting angry, marks enveloped his body as he breathed hard before he delivered a punch at blinding speed. At this point he knew it was basically cheating, of course she couldn’t block something like this when the curse mark was helping him. All he wanted was for her to just shut up.

Except when he had knocked the wind out of her and picked her up by the throat she still kept talking. Words interspersed by coughing as he constricted further and further. “You’re, angry because you feel let down by him, by them.”

One squeeze and he could crush her throat, he could-

The mark receded as he let her go, sheathing his blade. Hinata stumbled and fell to the ground as she gasped for air, bowing her head. “I’m sorry, I just noticed and-”

Sasuke had taken the moment to compose himself, and thought about leaving but instead moved to rummage around in a nearby pack they had brought full of medical ointment and took two, moving to sit next to Hinata and sighing. “Don’t be. You...Are right.” He grumbled, handing her ointment. “He’s still using that fox’s chakra as a crutch. It made me angry, I wanted to kill him on the spot but you and that snake stopped me.”

They both vividly recall when Sasuke had raised his hand, preparing to unleash a technique he had been working on for so long before hearing Orochimaru’s words and feeling Hinata’s soft touch.

Hinata’s breathing had calmed at this point, and she sat in her traditional way after applying ointment everywhere she could. Hands folded in her lap, head slightly down as she listened intently. She responded after she was sure Sasuke was finished. “When you and Naruto-kun last fought, when you left. Who won?”

“Why is that important?”

“I’d just like to know.”

“It was a stalemate to me. I had knocked him out but he had hurt me so bad I was barely conscious as I limped my way to Orochimaru’s hideout.” Sasuke heard giggling, and looking towards Hinata proved to him that she was the source of it. Odd, he had never heard her laugh before. “What’s so funny?”

“Sorry, it just explains why you were so disgruntled when I was about to give up, you didn’t feel like a proper resolution was reached. So you, projected onto me.”

“How did you even realize I was angry?”

“The Hyuga clan sees right through people in every sense. We’re taught what pushes someone’s buttons, what brings out their true intentions. We are not simply a clan made for fighting, but a diplomatic one. How else would we be named the strongest clan Konoha has to offer.” She recited this mechanically, as if she had remembered every word perfectly.

“So you did that, pushed my buttons I mean.”

Hinata cheeks turned red from embarrassment as her head moved further down than he thought possible, “I’m sorry for doing so. I just recognized that something was wrong and I probed a little. It surprised me too, I never usually speak so bluntly but it’s easier to say what I mean when around you.”

Sasuke stood up and offered Hinata his hand, she took it and stood up herself before being pulled close as he narrowed his eyes. “You’ve really grown.” He whispered as a playful smirk crossed his face as his eyes swirled with red for simply a moment. “That’s nice to know.”

Hinata stumbled again as he let her go and began walking back to the hideout, a hand over her heart to still its beating to normal levels. Sasuke had always shown her little bits of emotion like that as they got more comfortable around each other. Noncommittal smiles for just a moment, long enough for her to catch it but not long enough to process fully. Most of the time they were almost threatening, but this one wasn’t anything like that. This time he seemed filled with a sense of pride, and genuine care.

It was a first.

~

 

After they had gotten back they were treated to a very disgruntled Kabuto healing their wounds. “What did you two do smack each other with tree branches!?”

“Less talking more healing Yakushi.”

“Don’t think just because you’re the pet project of my master you can order me around you insolent little-” Kabuto stopped and breathed, focusing on tending to Hinata’s wounds after. “I expect this from him but you shouldn’t be so reckless Hyuga. I can’t keep playing nurse with the two of you.”

Hinata smiled apologetically, “I’ll be more careful the next time we train.” A few minutes later Kabuto had waved them out and they proceeded into their rooms. Sasuke sat on his bed in silence, presumably meditation as Hinata pulled out a book on herbs to read.

“Hey.” Sasuke called, eyes closed.

“Hm?” Hinata never pulled her eyes away from her book as she answered him.

“You...I can never tell what you’re thinking.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since that meeting with Naruto I haven’t seen a reaction from you. Do you not care?” It seemed he hit a nerve this time, as it made Hinata close her book gently and put it away. Sasuke opened one eye to see her staring at him intently before he caved and turned his full attention to her.

“When I saw Naruto-kun stare up at me I felt...A pang of guilt. I almost decided to go with him.”

An expected answer. “Why didn’t you?”

Hinata looked down and seemed to be pondering for a moment, trying to find the right words. “I began thinking, staying with you would be the best choice.”

“If you went back with him they would accept you with open arms you know. You’d be able to make a ton of excuses as to why he saw you there.”

She simply nodded.

“There has to be more to that than me then, you have an ulterior motive.”

“I guess you could say that. In the span of two years I’ve been able to speak my mind a bit more. Our training has made me stronger than I ever could have thought. But that all really comes back to my time spent around you. So, once again I figured staying with you was the best choice.”

“Hyuga” He said softly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were beginning to like me.”

Hinata’s cheeks flushed at the accusation. “I do.” She whispered. “More than you know.”

There was a silence between them as Sasuke thought of how to respond. Was he exactly ready for a relationship? He tried to envision himself settling down, somewhere quiet where the world couldn’t bother them. That wasn’t a successful venture, but then again Hinata wasn’t looking for that was she? In his quest for power she had remained here, driven by her own motivations. She did remark about how he made her stronger after all, so the attraction was just..Auxiliary to everything? It wouldn’t be necessarily bad to accept her feelings in that case. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy being around her either. There was always a glimmer in his eye as she hit a new milestone, be it on the battlefield or socially. Originally he had not intended to give her the time of day, just treated her like a sparring partner he had to overcome but there was...A very strange sense of camaraderie he had come to develop with her. Soon he found that perhaps...Perhaps.

“Perhaps. I like you too.” He finally said, as soft as the last sentence.

With that, he closed his eyes again and gave himself back to meditation as he left Hinata to process what she just heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally confess to each other, wooo \o/ (though its not nearly as theatrical as most confession scenes)


End file.
